Kuroyuki's Plot Bunny Farm
by Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku
Summary: Welcome to where I put all of my ideas and light bulb moments that I may or may not pick up on in the future! Anyone can come in and browse all they want. And if you're interested, feel free to adopt any one of them. But don't forget to PM me so I'll know
1. Toriko & KHR X-over

**Toriko and Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Story Type: Semi-Canon Compliant!Toriko with KHR elements, MoreReliable!Komatsu**

 **Flame Types:**

 **Komatsu: Sky (primary), Mist (secondary), Rain (tertiary?)**

 **Toriko: Sun (primary), Lightning (secondary)**

 **Coco: Rain (primary)**

 **Zebra: Storm (primary)**

 **Sunny: Cloud (primary), Storm (secondary)**

* * *

Komatsu has never talked much about his past or let alone his childhood. All they knew was that he was an orphan, was raised by his grandmother since he was a small child, and that he used to train as an apprentice chef alongside his friends, Otake and Nakaume. So out of respect for him, the Four Heavenly Kings never pried and patiently waited for him to open up.

But there was something about the diminutive chef that no one in the world knew about him.

You see, Komatsu is a descendent of an ancient tribe of people who once used an ancient ability known as Dying Will Flames. A forbidden ability that was thought to have been lost during the later years of the Gourmet War. However, in a time where food is the main driving force behind humanity's evolution, there was no more need for the Flame Users to exist and no room for their destructive and chaotic way of life.

As a result, people began to revile them for their unusual abilities. They had no Gourmet Cells to explain what they can do. They refuse to use their abilities to contribute to a world where food is everything. They were remnants of a bloody and destructive past that no longer matter to them. And so, countries all over gathered up huge armies to commit a mass genocide on those who possessed the accursed Dying Will Flames and to destroy every aspect of their way of life. However, it wasn't until the Gourmet Era began that the hunt for the complete destruction of Flame Users finally stopped, but by then the damage was already done. The people who once ruled all of the world's society from the shadows have faded into obscurity. If there even were any Flame Users still left, no survivors were ever recorded.

And so for centuries, the only evidence of the existence of Flame Users lives on in the myths and legends of a blood-stained past. Until one day, a child displayed an eerily familiar ability that his grandmother had only ever heard of in the stories her ancestors have passed down through the generations. Tears of joy came to her eyes when she witnessed him play with his beautiful amber-colored Flames. Little Komatsu was a Sky! The future ruler of all Elements! Their tribe is not destined to die out after all!

Sadly to her disappointment, her grandson's parents immediately abandoned him on the spot, believing him to be cursed. And so, she carefully taught Komatsu everything she knew about Dying Will Flames. And most importantly, why he should never reveal himself as a Flame User to anyone other than his Guardians.

"You are the All-Encompassing Sky, Komatsu-chan," his grandmother told him one day. "The home and unconditional acceptance which your Elements can always go back to no matter what. They are yours as much as you are theirs. No one else matters. The rest of the world cannot understand the importance of the Harmonization between the Sky and their Guardian. So think of all outsiders as your enemy. For they will seek to snuff out not just your Flames but destroy the bonds you share with your precious Elements. Do not let that happen, Komatsu-chan. The Sky cannot exist without their Elements and the Elements always long to have a Sky to call their own."

* * *

 **AN: A while back, I recently got into the Toriko franchise and had just finished reading the manga. Suddenly, I had a brainstorm…**

 **…** **What if Komatsu has Active Dying Will Flames from the very beginning. And not just any Flames, Sky Flames. That would definitely explain why everyone is so drawn to him. To be honest, this is just my desire to see a more capable Komatsu working alongside his combo partner and the rest of the Heavenly Kings. Yes, he's "normal" compared to the rest of the cast, but in my opinion, it's actually kinda annoying to me how he keeps hiding and crying out "TORIKO-SAN!" practically every single episode and chapter.**

 **Back to the plot bunny, to sum, Komatsu is the first Sky to be born in generations. To his tribe, he is seen as their savior and the one to revive their way of life in the new Gourmet Era. Eventually, the Four Heavenly Kings finds out about this, and they fully Harmonizes with him. In the end, Komatsu becomes the first Flame User in his tribe's history to have Gourmet Cells.**

 **Although to be honest, if I ever turn this into a full story, It'll probably be a Fem!Komatsu story since I'm more comfortable with writing girls. Also it'll be a slow-burn!4KingsxKomatsu cuz I am a shipping piece of trash who likes that kind of stuff. To be fair, those five have more chemistry than other relationships in the show (at least in my opinion) so is it a wonder why this fivesome is so popular in the fandom?**

 **Thanks for visiting, and I hope you've found what you've been looking for~ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**


	2. BNHA & BSD X-over

**Boku no Hero Academia (with a reference from Bungou Stray Dogs)**

 **Story Type: Crack fic, Semi-Canon Compliant!BNHA, Healing Quirk!Deku (but with a twist), OOC!Characters**

 **Now if any of you have read or seen Bungou stray Dogs, then you'd be familiar with the sadistic doctor herself Yosano Akiko. Basically, she has the ability to completely heal all external wounds, no matter the damage. The catch? Her patient(s) have to be on death's door in order for her ability to activate, so most of the time, she butchers their bodies in order to heal them to full health afterwards.**

 **You know those stories where Izuku develops some form of healing quirk? I remember reading a fic or two about Izuku being able to heal people, but there's a huge drawback to his power like he takes those injuries onto himself or something. Well, what if instead of his Quirk needing to cause him pain in order to activate, Izuku has to be the one to cause his patients pain. But don't worry, he's still that adorable mumblestorm of a cinnamon roll who desperately wants to be a hero someday. All Might is still is #1 idol, but next to him is Recovery Girl for obvious reasons.**

 **My headcanon is for BNHA is that a person's Quirk, depending what type, also influences their personality in some way, like Bakugou being so hot-headed and destructive due to his Explosion Quirk and Iida being strict and straightforward because his Engine's acceleration doesn't allow him to change directions quickly. Therefore going by that logic, why not give our sweet summer child a hidden sadistic side that only pops up whenever he sees someone he absolutely needs to heal. (I'm looking at you, All Might… Aizawa too, especially after the USJ Arc. Hell, why not make the Sludge Villain incident traumatizing for Bakugou by having Izuku "insisting" that he needs his "tender loving care" afterwards~? )Think about how** _ **HORRIFIED**_ **everyone's faces would be once they see that side of Izuku.**

 **He even carries around an oversized first-aid kit, but instead of medicine, bandages, and whatnot, he's got knives of every size and even moar pointy objects instead.**

* * *

Izuku stared blankly at the deflated figure of All Might. Immediately, his mind worked furiously as he diagnosed any and all possible ailments and conditions that may have caused his hero to become this way. Technically, he's not a licensed doctor, but he did have plenty of practice treating people and himself with his unique Quirk. Tuberculosis, cancer… Come to think of it, All Might had gone on a short hiatus without a single explanation a few years back. Could it be that-?

"Um… Kid? Are you okay? You're kinda scaring me there with all that muttering you're doing," Toshinori said as the teen squeaked and stopped his bad habit. This is a new. Up until now, no one else reacted this way, except maybe Recovery Girl and Nedzu.

"I… That is… C-C-Can...CANIHEALYOUWITHMYQUIRK?!" Izuku blurted out.

"...What?"

"C-Can I heal you? I have a healing Quirk… but it's… it's a bit complicated so I need your permission to use it on you."

"A healing Quirk? That's pretty special since there's not a lot of people with that sort of ability. And you're sure that it can fix something like this? I've had countless of doctors and specialists take a look at me, and this is the best they can do just to save my life but barely."

"I can." Izuku replied confidently. "My Quirk can regenerate your missing organs, even heal up the scar tissue enough so that it'll look like it never happen. However, the new organs might be a little bit sensitive, especially your stomach. You might need to be on a liquid diet for about a week or so in order to get your new stomach used to accepting solid foods again."

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt to give it a shot. However, don't be too discouraged if it fails. Even Recovery Girl had a difficult time trying to keep me alive long enough during my surgeries." Toshinori said to the boy. "Is there anything you need me to do in order for your Quirk to activate?"

Isuku shook his head and replied. "Um…Not really. But you might want to lie down and let me do everything. Also, please take off your shirt while you're at it, that'll be great. It's just so the blood wouldn't get everywhere."

Well, that's fine by- Wait, blood? What did he mean by blood?

Izuku reached into his yellow backpack and pulled out what looks like a large first-aid kit. When he opened it up, Toshinori expected to see it filled with bandages, gauzes, and medication. But instead he ended up spewing up blood in shock at all the amount of sharp items like scalpels and swiss army knives in the innocent-looking box.

"The thing about my Quirk… It's called Momento Mori…In order to activate it, you need to be mortally wounded in the first place. Now prepare yourself… And don't be afraid to scream, I've read that it helps with the pain tolerance," Izuku explained as he took out a portable circular saw from his kit and held it up with an innocent smile and shadowed green eyes.

A few hours later, Toshinori witnessed Izuku doing the same "procedure" to his childhood friend in an abandoned alleyway only with an oversized machete straight out of a Jason Voorhees movie.

As the newly healed Bakugou shuffled out and was about to head straight home, Toshinori took the opportunity to lay a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Do not worry, young man. His methods may not have been… tasteful. But he did heal you to full health."

Bakugou stared up at the hero with dull eyes. "Let me guess, that little bastard got to you too? You most likely don't know this, but I've known Deku since we were still in diapers. And as a result… I was his first fucking patient and have been ever since."

* * *

 **AN: I am currently head-over-heels in love with BNHA. So I wrote this segment just to get my writing mojo back.**

 **Thanks for visiting, and I hope you've found what you've been looking for~** **〣( ºΔº )〣**


	3. My version of a BNHA ABO AU

**BNHA A/B/O Idea**

 **Story Type: Alpha-Omega AU, BAMF!Class 1-A, Family and Fluff, Crack-fic?, lots of slash and non-canon pairings**

 **So you know the whole Alpha, Beta, and Omega Trope scattered through all kinds of fandoms. The most common aspects I've found are the following:**

 **Alphas: Aggressive lone wolves. Typically depicted as territorial with few very close friends. Considered very desirable and at the top of the social hierarchy. Expected to take leadership positions and be the best at everything.**

 **Omegas: Nurturing mother-hens. Typically sports meek or docile personalities and depicted as the sociable of all genders. Often shunted into fulfilling house-making related roles. Considered to be fairly low in popularity in the eyes of society. Expected to be subservient to Alphas and have children.**

 **Betas: Neutral buffers. Typically seen as level-headed individuals because of their "lack" of SGs. Considered "normal," insensitive, as well as emotionally and socially negligent towards those with SGs. Not expected to have the capability to understand or take into account the effects SGs have on their lives.**

 **So this is my question: In a society where it is demanded that individuals must fit into the stereotypical molds and fulfill their respective gender expectations, what if Class 1-A decides to say "fuck your stagnant, outdated views! We do what we want!" In other words, the kids all act the complete opposite of what their SGs suggest they should be in accordance to traditional stereotypes.**

* * *

For decades, society is under the impression that most, if not all, Pro-Heroes are Alphas. In addition, Omegas mostly make up the Support Industry, and Betas were more suited towards Rescue Operations. This was the misconception that continues to persists. However, nothing can be farther from the truth.

In reality, Omegas dominate the Pro-Hero rankings. In contrast to their stereotype of being insensitive towards an individual's Secondary Gender, it's the Betas who consistently top the Support Industry. Ironically, the more antisocial Alphas tend to gravitate towards Underground Heroism.

Due to the prevalence of stereotyping, too many careers were ruined when it came out that the person's SG was deemed "unsuitable" for their occupation. It became the norm for Heroes to carefully hide their SGs and let the public assume in order to save face. This ultimately furthers the continuing existence of secondary sexism, which in turn worsens the treatment of those in the Hero Industries who "came out" over the years, willingly or unwillingly.

For too long this was the norm, until the debut of Class 1-A. On one hand, these kids may be the ones to change the system…

But on the other hand, they could have started a revolution without giving their teachers more incentives to indulge in the defenestration of their students.

(๑╹ᆺ╹๑)

Satou (α) and Aoyama (Ω) would frequently offer their classmates sweets and French snacks respectively.

Ashido (α), Uraraka (Ω), Asui (β), Hagakure (α), Yaoyorozu (α), and Jirou (α) frequently get together and hang out. However, the way they interact causes people to frequently mistaken them as an Omega pack.

In one memorable incident, an arrogant Alpha thought he could gain an instant harem by flaring his pheromones at them, assuming that it would be easy to "snap up a bunch of weak UA Omega girls." Needless to say, the girls are not impress, least of all Uraraka (Ω). There's a reason why people frequently question why she wasn't born an Alpha because of how ruthless she can be during sparring matches.

Kouda (α) is the class sweetheart. #DisneyPrince #FightUs

Yaoyorozu (α) and Jirou (α) are an untraditional couple. At first glance, people can't tell who's the Omega in the relationship until their SGs are revealed.

If any of his classmates are experiencing their ruts/heats, Ojiro (β) doesn't hesitate viciously beat any and all unwanted suitors away with his fists and tail.

Speaking of which, Asui (β) is so observant and close enough to her classmates that she can detect anyone's rut/heat a mile away. A few days before it hits, she would come at them armed with snacks, suppressants, and any other stuff they would need to get through it with little to no problems.

Midoriya (Ω) and Bakugou (Ω) have been aggressively competing to one-up one another since their first meeting. The competition got even more violent during their time in UA. In their defense, they were largely influenced by their mothers' relatively friendly rivalry, who are both highly territorial Alphas.

Looking back on the Stain incident, Iida (Ω) would regret not being able to take a quick picture of the gob-smacked look on Stain's face when he confessed that he was actually an Omega running on his protective instincts (pun intended), not an entitled Alpha like the Hero Killer had originally assumed.

Kirishima (α) and Hagakure (α) are natural social butterflies who's super nice and friendly with everyone and their brother. There's not a mean bone in their body.

Todoroki (α) is determined to be an Underground Hero because he's allergic to the spotlight. Failing that, he'll just marry Midoriya (Ω) and become a househusband. Either plan works since they'll piss off Endeavor (α) in one way or another.

Mineta (β) flirts with all genders indiscriminately and finds beauty in anyone, both in body and personality. He is quick to back off if anyone becomes uncomfortable and leaves them alone. This instilled respect is due to his upbringing as the sole Beta in a family consisting of both Alphas and Omegas.

One time, Sero (β) caught Todoroki (α) off guard during a combat simulation by suplexing him into a wall. Apparently, his excuse was that he wanted some payback for his overwhelming defeat during the Sports Festival. In reality, it had been Todoroki's (α) turn to do the groceries, and he forgot to get coffee that morning.

Jaws had dropped when the entire cafeteria (barring the loudly cheering Class 1-A) witnessed Kaminari (β) came close to getting himself expelled after frying an upperclassman who tried to assault Tokoyami (Ω).

Shinsou (β) transferred into their class at the beginning of their second year after Mineta (β) voluntarily opted out of the Hero Course to follow his mate in Support. The school let out a temporarily sigh of relief at finally having a "normal" member of Class 1-A. That is, until Midnight (α) stumbled upon said Beta playing with a stray cat on top of the pile of KO-ed Omegas. In his defense, Shouji (α) was a day away from his rut, which didn't keep him from being harassed a pack of Omegas who won't take no for an answer.

The ecstatic sound that came out of Midoriya's (Ω) mouth was not human. Later, the class learned that he was going to be an older brother soo. Unfortunately, Toshinori (Ω) was unable to carry them himself because the injuries he has sustained also removed his womb. However, Inko (α) was more than happy to carry their pups in her mate's place, Alpha roles be damned. Her show of devotion towards her mate set a new precedent on the mating standards among the local Omegas in the community.

By the time their third year came around, Eraserhead (Ω) publically cried tears of joy at their graduation when he realized that he was only mere moments away from his collective problem children becoming the headaches of someone else.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I blame discord for making me produce more plotbunnies. This is a result of a rant about all the cliché tropes that are found in A/B/O AUs.**

 **Seriously. Give me a fic where an Cinnamon Roll!Alpha who just wants friends and spoil people rotten, a BAMF!Omega that takes no shit from anyone, and/or a Overprotective!Beta that will be over-prepared for their friend's rut/heat before it hits them. Hell, hit me with an unconventional dynamic while you're at it on top of all of this!**


End file.
